rjs_the_amazing_race_seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
RJ's The Amazing Race Season 1
RJ's The Amazing Race Season 1 This season featured 11 teams of 1 who are all members of the site Tengaged. The 11 teams raced around the world from the comforts of their own homes. This season included 1st time visits to Brazil, England, France, Italy, South Africa, Vietnam, Australia, Japan and the USA. The_Fabulous_Daniel was the winner of Season 1. Casting Applications were open for around 1 month. Anyone who applied was accepted due to the lack of applications. The season featured 11 teams of 1 who are all new to RJ's The Amazing Race. Season 1 Teams & Results *ε indicates the team used their Express Pass *⊃⊂ indicates that there was a U-Turn available but it was not used *ƒ indicates the team used the Fast Forward available on that Leg *> indicates the team who used the Yield and < indicates the team who received the Yield *Underlined Number inidicates the team arrived last but were NOT eliminated and had a Speed Bump on the following leg *Red Number indicates the team who were last and were eliminated * The Little Star next to a number in a Red Box indicates the team Quit during the leg The Route Leg 1 (United States > Brazil) *New York City, New York, United States image:United States Mini.png (Flushing Meadows Park/Unisphere) (Starting Line) *image:Air Travel Mini.png New York City to Rio De Janeiro, Brazil image:Brazil Mini.png *Rio De Janeiro (Tijunca Forest) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Rio De Janeiro (Maracana Stadium) image:Detour Mini.png *Rio De Janeiro (Christ The Redeemer Statue) image:Pit Stop Mini.png In the Roadblock teams had to score 1,000 or more in a waterfall catching game. The Detour gave them a choice between Athletics or Gymnastics and at the Pit Stop Thebigbioss won the Express Pass and Jacksonjoseph99 was last and was eliminated! Leg 2 (Brazil > England, UK) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Rio De Janeiro to London, England image:England Mini.png, UK image:United Kingdom Mini.png *London (London Eye) image:Roadblock Mini.png *London (Piccadily Circus) image:Detour Mini.png *London (Trafalgur Square) image:Pit Stop Mini.png In the Roadblock the teams had to make a replica of the Ferris Wheel in the picture they received. The Detour made teams choose either Above Water or Under Ground. Thebigbioss used his Express Pass to by pass the Detour. At the Pit Stop The_Fabulous_Daniel was 1st and Michael0438 was last and was eliminated! Leg 3 (England, UK > France) *image:Air Travel Mini.png London to Paris, France image:France Mini.png *Paris (Arc De Triomphe) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Paris (Stade De France) image:Detour Mini.png image:U-Turn Mini.png *Paris (Catacombs of Paris) image:Pit Stop Mini.png The Roadblock required teams to look for the 333rd name on the Arc De Triomphe names on the columns starting with the North Pillar, then East, then West and then South Pillar. The Detour made teams choose either One or Many. The U-Turn was available but was unused. At the Pit Stop The_Fabulous_Daniel checked-in 1st and Disneygeek chose to Quit the race during the Roadblock and was eliminated! Leg 4 (France > Italy) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Paris to Rome, Italy image:Italy Mini.png *Rome (The Pantheon) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Rome (The Colisuem) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Rome (Trevi Fountain) image:Pit Stop Mini.png The Fast Forward was won by Thebigbioss. In the Detour teams picked either Vertical or Horizontal. The Roadblock required teams to play a racing game in which they had to finish 10th or better. At the Pit Stop Thebigbioss checked-in 1st and Pink_Princess21 was last and was eliminated! Leg 5 (Italy > South Africa) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Rome to Johannesburg, South Africa image:South Africa Mini.png *Johannesburg (11 Diagonal Street) image:Detour Mini.png *Johannesburg (Gold Reef City Theme Park) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Johannesburg (University of Witwatersrand) image:Pit Stop Mini.png The Detour made teams decide between Tower or Building. At the Roadblock teams had to count the number of red helmets in the video. At the Pit Stop Thebigbioss checked-in 1st and Gmonie821 was last and was eliminated! Leg 6 (South Africa) *Johannesburg (KwaDukuza eGoli Hotel) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Johannesburg (JSE) image:Detour Mini.png *Johannesburg (OR Tambo International Airport) image:Pit Stop Mini.png The Roadblock required team to work out from a video who the lady in the red shirt was. The Detour made teams choose either Shop or Park. At the Pit Stop The_Fabulous_Daniel checked-in 1st and Rhysarnie14 quit the race during the leg. Leg 7 (South Africa > Vietnam) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Johannesburg to Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam image:Vietnam Mini.png *Ho Chi Minh City (Ho Chi Minh City Hall) image:Detour Mini.png image:Yield Mini.png *Ho Chi Minh City (Chu Chi Tunnels) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Ho Chi Minh City (Saigon Notre-Dame Basilica) image:Pit Stop Mini.png The Detour gave teams the choice of District 5 or District 9. The_Fabulous_Daniel decided to use the Yield on Thebigbioss. The Roadblock tested the teams counting ablity has they had to count how many times "Honey" was said in the video provided. At the Pit Stop The_Fabulous_Daniel checked-in 1st and Yukithewhitewolf was last but was not eliminated as this was a non-elimination leg! Leg 8 (Vietnam > Australia) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Ho Chi Minh City to Sydney, Australia image:Australia Mini.png *Sydney (Hyde Park) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png image:Speed Bump Mini.png *Sydney (Manly Beach) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Sydney (Sydney Harbour Bridge) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Patriciasigmond won the Fast Forward that was available on this leg. Teams had to choose either Heal or Worship in the Detour. As Yukithewhitewolf was saved from elimination on the previous leg he had a Speed Bump a task only he needed to complete which was an anagram of a famous landmark in Syndey. In the Roadblock teams had to work out from the video which surfer had only been in the water for only a week since injuring her wrist. At the Pit Stop Patriciasigmond arrived 1st and Yukithewhitewolf was eliminated Leg 9 (Australia > Japan) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Sydney to Tokyo, Japan image:Japan Mini.png *Tokyo (Tokyo National Museum) image:Detour Mini.png *Tokyo (Imperial Palace) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Tokyo (Tokyo Skytree) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams has to choose either Bank or Stock Exchange in the Detour. The Roadblock required teams to identify the road sign after zooming out from Tokyo Tower in the video. At the Pit Stop The_Fabulous_Daniel checked-in 1st and Thebigbioss was last but was not eliminated as this was a non-elimination leg! Leg 10 (Japan > United States) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Tokyo to Honolulu, Hawaii, United States image:United States Mini.png *Honolulu (Diamond Head) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Honolulu (Blaisdell Center) image:Detour Mini.png *Honolulu ('Iolani Palace) image:Pit Stop Mini.png As Thebigbioss was saved from elimination on the previous leg he had a Speed Bump a task only he needed to complete which was unscrambling letters to form a famous landmark in Honolulu. The Roadblock made teams work out the meaning of the original name for Diamond Head. The Detour made teams pick either Dry or Wet. At the Pit Stop The_Fabulous_Daniel checked-in 1st and Thebigbioss was last and was eliminated! Leg 11 (United States) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Honolulu to New York City, New York, United States image:United States Mini.png *New York City (Bronx Zoo) image:Detour Mini.png *New York City (Brooklyn Bridge) image:Roadblock Mini.png *New York City (Flushing Meadows Park/Unisphere) image:Finish Line.png The Detour was a choice between Island or Mainland. In the Roadblock teams had to put their race knowledge to the test as they put the flags of the countries they visited in order. The twist was that there was 3 extra flags that were not needed! The_Fabulous_Daniel crossed the Finish Line 1st, Patriciasigmond was 2nd and Missalice3 was 3rd! Season 1 Facts & Records *Season 1 is the only Season that was done LIVE *Thebigbioss is the 1st team to win the Express Pass *Jacksonjoseph99 was the 1st team ever to be eliminated *Thebigbioss is the 1st team to not check-in 1st despite using the Express Pass *Disneygeek is the 1st team to choose to Quit *1st time ever a U-Turn was available but was not used *The_Fabulous_Daniel sets the record for the most 1st Places (7) *1st time visits to Brazil, England, France, Italy, South Africa, Vietnam, Australia, Japan and the USA